


right now i'm shameless

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Demon Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Young priest Sehun mistakenly summons a demon of lust and unfortunately (not really) there's only one way to get rid of him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	right now i'm shameless

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero idea of what I have done here sjdjsjdj sorry if it's not that good, i tried 👉👈 but i hope y'all can enjoy it anyways~
> 
> agus, sofi this one is for you ✌️

Sehun was feeling happy, today has been a good day. Everyone had been so welcoming to him in the church and Father Minseok also helped him a lot. He couldn’t believe he was finally a priest and that he could now actually help his community.

Takes a look at the old clock on the wall, it was getting late. It’s better for him to finish ordering so he can go home and get some rest. He grabs his things, a few books fell off the desk along with some of the notes that Minseok gave him for next sunday, sighs while picking them up.

A particular paper calls his attention, it was written weirdly, he stares at it for a moment trying to understand the words but not having any result he reads it out loud. Frowns. 

That makes zero sense!

Shrugs, he will have to ask his older about it later. Puts the note on his pocket and picks up the books. Making his way to the library Sehun feels a cold breeze invade the room.

 _“Well hello there, father”_ a deep voice speaks behind him provoking him to almost jump in fear. He turns around to face the voice owner just to find a very good-looking man standing on the office’s door, maybe he was staring a little too much and that’s why the man spoke again _“Father?”_

shakes his head _“Oh- sorry. Good night, the church is close now sir”_ he speaks with a smile, the man tilts his head, raising an eyebrow

_“I thought that church was always open?”_

_“Ah- I mean yes. But- I meant that nobody is here now in case you wanted to confess or something”_ he blushes a little. Why is he so dumb?

smirks _“You want me to get on my knees and confess to you, father?”_ he teases

 _“Oh no, you don’t have to confess to me if you don’t want to. We don’t like that our people feel pressure for anything. I can leave you alone if that’s what you want "_ smiles softly, the blue haired looks at him clicking his tongue.

 _"You don't even know who I am… don't you?"_ he spoke, getting closer to the boy

 _"I-I'm so sorry sir. I'm new here, I practically don't know anybody"_ he felt nervous by the sudden close up.

_"What's your name dear?"_

_"S-Sehun. I'm Oh Sehun, sir"_

_"Sehun. What a pretty name"_ he says scanning the priest's body _"Oh sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kāi, lust demon. It's a pleasure to meet you"_ he extends his hand with a smile.

Due to the close up, the priest was able to take a better look at the man- _demon_ and he was a really good looking one; he was tall, with blue dark hair, dressed in all leather and really beautiful plump lips.

Sehun had heard about demons before and how nowadays people would summon them on purpose! Not that he has anything against it, being honest the subject scares him a little.

Sehun takes the hand with doub, the other places a kiss on it. He removes the hand quickly _"Wait- a lust demon? Are you here to hurt me? How did you get here?"_

chuckles and takes his hand to his back _“I see you have a lot of questions on that pretty head of yours… I’m glad that you at least find me attractive”_

He blushes. Demons can read minds now?

 _“Not all demons can read mind. Actually I can’t get in all of yours… I just know what I need to make you feel good”_ pauses _“Oh and I’m not here to hurt you, unless you ask me for it of course”_ smiles

_gulps “Why are you here anyways?”_

_"Well you called me gorgeous"_

_"I did not do such a thing!”_ Kāi smiles moving at his side, sliding his hand on Sehun’s pocket (who shivers at the action but doesn’t stops it) taking out the little piece of paper

_"Then what’s this, love?”_

_“That’s a note that Minseok left me for next sunday sermon”_ he replied firmly, the demon let out a deep laugh.

Oh. So, that’s why the words were funny. 

_“Minseok you said?”_ the younger nods _“Oh sweet Kim Minseok, long time we don’t play”_ he says

 _“You know Minnie?”_ he exclaimed in surprise.

 _“ Minnie? That’s how you call him?”_ smirks _“Have you fucked with him?”_

 _“What?! No! He’s my mentor! My teacher!”_ he said in a pitched voice as his cheeks turned even more red.

 _“Oh but you’ll like that, wouldn’t you Sehunnie?”_ he gets behind the pale male, speaking on his ear, placing his hands on his waist _“Oh yes I can see it, you have fantasized about it… I can’t see through it tho. How is it? You want him to spread your cheeks so he can go hard and rough on you, isn’t it? Where? on the couch? Or maybe the desk”_ Sehun shivers, Kāi smirks _“It’s the desk, isn’t it?”_

 _“N-NO! That 's so wrong! You are so wrong! I don’t want any of that!”_ he almost yells moving away from him.

 _“Sehun, I can see inside you._ **_I know you want it_ ** _”_

_“No I don’t! A-And I’m going to ask you to please leave”_

_“You know I can’t do that”_

_“T-Then I’ll leave!”_

_“No… I can’t actually “leave” until we… well you know”_ smiles

Sehun felt like he was about to explode. This was just so damn ridiculous.

How is that he ended up in this situation?

_“I told you, you called me. You read the paper and here I am”_

_“Stop doing that!”_

chuckles _“It’s so cute how you get flustered so easily, it just makes me want to wreck you more”_

sighs _“If I let you… you know. Would you go and leave me alone?”_

_“Technically yes, but I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable”_

_“Didn’t knew demons could feel empathy”_

_“Auch?”_ laughs and moves closer to the younger, raises his hand to the pale cheek and caresses it softly _“Have you been told how gorgeous you are?”_

_“S-Sometimes”_

_“You should been told everyday”_ Sehun doesn’t reply, Kāi smiles _“So… about the desk fucking”_

Sehun wanted to protest, to say that he would never think of something so _dirty_ but both, he and the being in front of him knew that was not true.

He had _thought_ about it but he will never admit it. No. That was wrong and dirty. But the idea of it being wrong just turned him on more, also it really has been a while since he hook up with someone and Kai said that he knows what he likes so-

 _“That’s right baby, I can make you feel really good. You just have to ask for it”_ he spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Sehun decided to let his shame on one side and went with it. 

He grabs the demon by the collar, buries one hand in the dark blue hair and smashes their lips together. Kai pulls him closer, smiling on the kiss, his hands reaching the lower back of the younger who lets out a groan, the demon takes this as an opportunity to add tongue to the kiss. It was heated and wet and Kāi kissed with intensity and Sehun loved how messy it was and loved it especially when the demon's tongue touched his. And then the tongue went down his throat, deeper than Sehun would have imagined it and fuck it felt good. Sehun let out a choked moan. The demon replied with a groan and pulled back. He never thought that he could feel so hot so quickly but he could feel himself twitching in his pants, his cock getting harder by the seconds. Kāi noticed and touched him through the fabric he smiled.

_"So, do you want this or not?"_

 _"Please"_ Sehun lets out in almost a whisper 

_"Then the off your clothes and hands on the desk, baby,”_ Kāi says in command. Sehun takes no time on throwing his shirt over his head and slips up his jeans while Kāi digs through the old desk drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. _"Minseok will not mind"_

He flips open the cap of the lube to pour some over his fingers, turns his gaze to find Sehun graciously bent over his desk, back bowing and knees pressed together. The blue haired steps forward to place his left hand on the younger's hip, he slips his fingers between the cleft of Sehun’s cheeks. He takes his left hand to pull down his leather pants enough to pull down his boxers to free his half-hard cock. He runs his other hand up the side of the priest's waist, and he starts to fuck Sehun open with his fingers.

Kāi really loves the soft whimpers and sounds of pleasure that the other lets out of his pretty lips.

 _"Kāi...please"_ the words coming out in a whisper.

 _"Please what, love?"_ Sehun lets out a bunch of unintelligible sounds _"Use your words, baby"_

_"I- I need you… please"_

_"You think you are ready already?"_ a mocking smile appears on his face

_"Yes please. I'm so ready"_

_"No need to say it twice, love"_ he spoke softly as he took out his fingers, Sehun complained 

_"Just-Just put it on already...please-"_

Kāi wasted not time, replacing his fingers with his already hard cock and started to trust fast. Sehun peers over his shoulder and lets out a wet moan as he starts to rock his hips to meet the demon’s thrusts.

The action took him by surprise but he loved everything about it. He straightens up to go even faster into Sehun, he feels his throat going dry, one hand still firmly in the small waist and the other hand pumping fast on Sehun's cock. 

_"There there! Kāi please- I'm so close"_

moaning in time with Sehun and thrusting fast with no stop, Kāi can feel his climax coming _"You ready?"_ the black haired moans in response " _Then come for me Hunnie"_

_"Fuck-"_ he moans as his orgasms hits painting white the demon's hand. _"K-Kāi please don't stop. Fill me up. I want to feel it inside"_

Who was he to deny such a tempting offer? 

_"Your wish is my command"_ he says with a rough last trust Kāi as he comes. Sehun arched his back.

Heavy breaths filled the air and tiredness suddenly hit his body, Sehun felt how his eyes were closing slowly. At the second he felt the arms lifting him up and in no time he was placed on the big couch.

 _"Hey...wait- What-"_ his voice came out almost in a whisper, he wanted to open his eyes but the heaviness on his eyelids was too much.

 _"Shh, you need to sleep now"_ Kāi spoke in a soft almost sweet tone, he felt the demon's hand stroke his hair _"I'll clean everything up, you sleep. Okay?"_ Sehun lets out a whimper, making himself comfortable on the couch, he feels something soft covering him up. He wanted to speak but it was so soft and it felt so nice that he just gave up on the sleep.

_"Hey, don’t lose the note. Who knows? Maybe you mistakenly can call me again"_ was the last thing he heard before falling asleep completely.

Normally, after his _job_ is done he will just disappear, forget about it and repeat but this time Kāi takes a look at the human sleeping, especially his face. He had never seen a human with so many beautiful features, he doesn’t want to forget anything about it, about Sehun. In fact, a part of him wants to know more about the young man.

He can't wait for Sehun to make another mistake.

  
  
  



End file.
